


Frozen

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another prompt.





	Frozen

She shivers again and he smiles, pulling off his oldest, cosiest hoodie and slipping it over her head, making sure she could get her arms in before tugging it down further so she was warmer. The hood fell forwards over her eyes and she laughed slightly, looking up slightly at him so she could see his face.

“Thanks...”

“No problem.”

His smile is warm even as he tucks her into his side, glad they have the type of friendship where this isn’t awkward. It feels so right, like this. Warm, cosy and cared for. She will never admit how she feels, and he cannot, but they can, and will, be friends.


End file.
